Family: Rewritten
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Severus Snape is the father of many children including Harry he also adopted children. Severus finds out a week into the summer holiday's he goes to pick up his sons and daughters from an abusive environment and a life of no family. And when Draco's parents are arrested Severus takes the Malfoy children with them all to Prince Manor their ancestor's home. There they stay getting...
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Severus Snape is the father of many children including Harry he also adopted children. Severus finds out a week into the summer holiday's he goes to pick up his sons and daughters from an abusive environment and a life of no family. And when Draco's parents are arrested Severus takes the Malfoy children with them all to Prince Manor their ancestor's home. There they stay getting used to each other till the summer holiday's end. They will be going back to Hogwarts are they going to tell everyone the truth or keep it a secret…

4th year story…Warning: LARGE FAMILY, DUMBLEDORE, GRANGER and WEASLEY BASHING. DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Letters**

* * *

 _1994_

* * *

 _Severus's Letter…_

* * *

Severus was at Prince Island relaxing he hated teaching children especially that Potter. But he had to admit there was something there in his brain that wanted to come out. But it was like grasping at straws and he was sick of it. That was when there was a pop and a letter appears in front of him. Severus looks surprised. He waves his wand and the letter comes up clean for any curses. He opens the letter and gasps as Lily's handwriting comes up.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Boy this is strange writing this in a letter to you. I know it has probably been 13 and a half years. Know that I love you. I know that will come to you strange as seeing that I am married to James Potter but it's true. Here is the story that you need to know._

 _You have a lot of sons and daughters. I know this will come as a shock to you but it is true. We with our own children adopted 38 others giving them a better life then they had._

 _I was born in 1953 on 30th January. You were born in March._

 _Let's start at the beginning. In 1964 we started Hogwarts. In school you were best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. After they grow up in our 5th year. You all were the best of friends. They taught you how to be an Animagus you are a black panther we all named you Shadow, James was a stag named Prongs, Sirius was a grim named Padfoot, Frank was a lion named Roar and Peter was a rat named Wormtail. I was happy when you begum friends with them because I liked being friends with them and you. And I didn't want to choose between the too. But you would have won. I love you with all my heart._

 _We married straight out of school in secret in 1976. James was your best man and Sirius, Remus and Frank as your groomsmen. Then James and I married publicly so we could keep the heat off you._

 _Sirius was in love with two women named Mary McDonald and Amelia Bones. But Amelia turned him down to concentrate on her career. Sirius ended up having children with Mary McDonald. They had Leo Sirius Black in 1977, Aquarius Lily Black in 1978, and triplets in 1979 named Daniel James, David Remus and Petra Franka Black. But they all disappeared two months after the last were born and no one could find him. I suspect foul play. I believe them to be alive please find him Sev._

 _We had our first children in 1977 they were quintuplets their names were Ryuga Severus, Ryder Tobias, River Melody, Robin Zavier, and Marian Tatiana. In 1978 we had sextuplets their names were Tiberius Justin, Zara Lily, Ziggy Alice, Ziva Marlene, Sicily Maya and Cesar James. In 1979 we had 11 children their names were Chrysanthemum Europa, Bluebell Sarah, Magnus Sirius, Charlemagne Remus, Lotus Louise, Dandelion Eileen, Freesia Leanne, Forest Susan, Ivy Amelia, Cherry Indigo, and Myriad Connie. In 1980 we had 16 children they were Fitz Rory, Louis Frank, Diego Samuel, Dingo Simon, Eclipse Belinda, Endeavor Ray, Venice Laura, Cyprus Nathan, Violet Judith, Saga Anna, Orca Rosalina, Eugenia Rosemary, Kaleidoscope Sera, Petal Josephine, Delta Carol and Harry James Snape or as he is called right now to protect him Harry James Potter. In 1981 we had 23 children born in August early as there was so many. I was ready to kill you for getting me pregnant multiple times! I would have said something if you where there but James was and felt my wrath. The children's names were Joseph Ryan, Nicolas John, Esma Daffodil, Iliad Daisy, Juniper Jasmine, Lincoln Columbus, Roosevelt Piece, Balthazar Lucas, Ebony Minerva, Acacia Lucy, Thirrin Eden, Zoey Runa, Julia Jinger, Artemis Astra, Apolla Miranda, Oskan Tyson, Silas Septimus, Pandora Selene, Ember Embla, Amber Georgina, Coastal Shore, Dawn Dew, and Dusk Ellie._

 _We also adopted a lot of children babies their names are Israel Xavier, Israelia Isla, Mystic Lynsey, Mystery Susie, Stefano Hansel, Adelaide Horizon, Christopher Jonathan and Mercy Melbourne who were born in 1977. Then Arthur Benjamin, Astraea Mercy, Astra Muse, who were born in 1978. Them Alexander Jaymes, Alexandra Jaye, Matthew Ethan, Halt William, Meghan Sara, Mackendra Sofia, Mackenzie Sophie, Mackenna Sophia, and Mackayla Layla who were born in 1979. Then we have Ash Paul, Essence Isabella, Gaius Dustan, Caius Dunstan, and Letizia Katherine born in 1980. Then while I was pregnant in 1981 I adopted Tristan Adam, Christian Able, Caspian Justice, Victoria Anastasia, Porche Lisa, Asriel Romulus, Mercedes Kylie, Ingrid Nellie, Romeo Charles, Arizona Diana, Alaska Diane, Nebraska Allie and Raffy Jewel then are a few months old when I wrote this letter._

 _You loved them as your own. You rescued them from Death Eaters. We picked the names because we didn't know their names. But they all had a different family that's all we knew._

 _That's when we found out Voldemort was coming after me and Harry as he thought I was with James. He thought we were the ones of the prophecy. So you begged James to take your memories before we went into hiding. You begged him to look after me. James didn't want to take your memories but it was necessary. He also took Remus's, Sirius's and everyone else's that knew about us._

 _You went back to hating us. We decided to keep our children safe that we will put them all in different Orphanages….(Telling where each child was)_

 _In this letter comes a pendant. Each of our children have it so you would be able to find them with no problem. It came with their letters at the same time yours did._

 _We have taken Harry into hiding with us and his hidden name is Harry James Potter. We changed all the kids middle names and last names. But their real names are what I said before._

 _Peter is our secret keeper as we thought Sirius was too close to James and would have been suspect immediately so we used Peter. If you are getting this letter that means he has betrayed us and we are dead. And hopefully Harry has survived._

 _All our kids will be getting letters saying the truth about you. At the same time you got this letter._

 _I should also tell you that I am adopted. The Evans just adopted me my really Name is Lily Rose McGonagall. I found out with an inheritance test at Gringotts. So that makes my Minerva McGonagall's daughter. My father is Douglas Triple. I am a Pure-Blood. I am the Lady Ravenclaw from my father. Someone made sure that we would never find out. Please tell my mum the truth. She deserves to know her grandchildren._

 _If Harry was put with my adopted sister please get him out of there quickly. You know they hate magic. They won't be pleasant to him._

 _Please Sev gather our children and re-connect with them. I love you Sev so much it hurts._

 _Know that this letter has also bought back all your memories of us. If you show this letter to the others they will remember too. We didn't want to leave you or anyone else without their memories if we died._

 _Once you have all the kids together take them to Gringotts there is two Wills waiting to be read. One from me and one from James. James insisted on doing one. So take them there. Also James set up some marriage contracts with his alliances. But Harry was tested and he proved to be James's heir and got most of his titles so he has a few contracts._

 _I think Dumbledore might not be trustworthy. I don't know how I know but I do. Be careful around him Sev._

 _If you have re-married I am happy for you and I give you my blessing. The woman must be special to win Severus Snape's heart. Look after her and your children. Give our children some more kids to play with. If you are reading this Sev's new wife I grant you my blessing look after Sev and my children as your own please. They need a mother._

 _I have given you all of our children's real birth certificates so you should be able to get them easily._

 _I love you Sev. I will be watching over you always._

 _Love_

 _Lily Rose Snape-McGonagall-Evans_

"Oh my god", Severus says clutching his head as memories come floating back in piles.

He remembered everything. Loving all of his children so much and Lily he remembered marrying her. He remembered that James, Remus, Frank, Sirius and Peter were his friends. He paled he had been so mean to them and nearly got Sirius kissed by a Dementor. He felt horrible. What about his kids he needed to get them. He clutched the amulet that came with the letter he could feel its power. He needed to go now and get them. First stop was Seattle to get his first children…

* * *

 _Harry's Letter_

* * *

Harry was in his small bedroom in a lot of pain. His Uncle had just beaten him up he couldn't see in one eye and his hand felt numb and so did his left leg. He wished he could get out of here. But there was no way. He couldn't use magic. Luckily he had hidden his wand and other stuff so his Uncle couldn't destroy them. That was when he heard a quiet pop and there was a parcel in front of him. He opens it painfully with one hand. He finds an amulet and a letter. He puts the amulet down and starts to read the letter.

 _Dear my darling Harry,_

 _First of I wanted to tell you that I love you. I am sorry for leaving you if you are getting this letter._

 _Now to why you are getting this letter James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is your father. I know that sounds unbelievable but it is true let me explain._

 _In school Severus was best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. After they grow up in our 5th year. They were all the best of friends. I was happy with that because I liked being friends with them and Severus. And I didn't want to choose between them. But Severus would have won. I loved him very much. We started dating in the middle 5th year._

 _Severus and I married straight out of school in secret in 1976. James was your father's best man and Sirius, and Remus and Frank were his groomsmen. Then James and I married publicly so we could keep the heat off of Severus who was a spy in Voldemort's circle._

 _Severus and I had our first children 1977 they were quintuplets their names were Ryuga Severus, Ryder Tobias, River Melody, Robin Zavier, and Marian Tatiana. In 1978 we had sextuplets their names were Tiberius Justin, Zara Lily, Ziggy Alice, Ziva Marlene, Sicily Maya and Cesar James. In 1979 we had 11 children their names were Chrysanthemum Europa, Bluebell Sarah, Magnus Sirius, Charlemagne Remus, Lotus Louise, Dandelion Eileen, Freesia Leanne, Forest Susan, Ivy Amelia, Cherry Indigo, and Myriad Connie. In 1980 we had 16 children they were Fitz Rory, Louis Frank, Diego Samuel, Dingo Simon, Eclipse Belinda, Endeavor Ray, Venice Laura, Cyprus Nathan, Violet Judith, Saga Anna, Orca Rosalina, Eugenia Rosemary, Kaleidoscope Sera, Petal Josephine, Delta Carol and you my sweet little boy. In 1981 we had 23 children born in August early the children's names were Joseph Ryan, Nicolas John, Esma Daffodil, Iliad Daisy, Juniper Jasmine, Lincoln Columbus, Roosevelt Piece, Balthazar Lucas, Ebony Minerva, Acacia Lucy, Thirrin Eden, Zoey Runa, Julia Jinger, Artemis Astra, Apolla Miranda, Oskan Tyson, Silas Septimus, Pandora Selene, Ember Embla, Amber Georgina, Coastal Shore, Dawn Dew, and Dusk Ellie._

 _You also have adopted siblings a lot of them their names are Israel Xavier, Israelia Isla, Mystic Lynsey, Mystery Susie, Stefano Hansel, Adelaide Horizon, Christopher Jonathan and Mercy Melbourne who were born in 1977. Then Arthur Benjamin, Astraea Mercy, Astra Muse, who were born in 1978. Them Alexander Jaymes, Alexandra Jaye, Matthew Ethan, Halt William, Meghan Sara, Mackendra Sofia, Mackenzie Sophie, Mackenna Sophia, and Mackayla Layla who were born in 1979. Then we have Ash Paul, Essence Isabella, Gaius Dustan, Caius Dunstan, and Letizia Katherine born in 1980. Then while I was pregnant in 1981 I adopted Tristan Adam, Christian Able, Caspian Justice, Victoria Anastasia, Porche Lisa, Asriel Romulus, Mercedes Kylie, Ingrid Nellie, Romeo Charles, Arizona Diana, Alaska Diane, Nebraska Allie and Raffy Jewel._

 _I know that it is much to comprehend but it is the truth. Your father is Severus Snape. And if I know him he would have been very mean to you at Hogwarts. Know that he didn't have his memories then. James took them under his command. By now he would have got them back. You will see the real him. The man I fell in love with. Please forgive him for anything he might have said he didn't mean it._

 _The only reason you look like James Potter is because I put a charm on you to charge your appearance too you get this letter. Then you will change back in to the real Harry._

 _Severus will come for you and you will be safe._

 _Do NOT trust Dumbledore. There is something about him that is untrustworthy. Be careful around him! I have a feeling that he is trying to control you. He was always visiting us with sweets._

 _Also now Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper in 1981. Dumbledore knew. So if the world thinks Sirius is our secret keeper they are mistaken. Try and get your godfather out of Azkaban. Tell him we love him too and thank you for everything you have done for us and you._

 _You can trust Professor Minerva McGonagall she is my mother and your grandmother. She doesn't know this. I only found out with an inheritance Potion. I suspect that Dumbledore has something to do with why my mother never knew I was her daughter. She was also your stepdads godfather. You can trust her to keep you safe if Sev can't. If mother reads this letter I want to tell her I love her and I know you were always fond of me and to be honest with myself you were my favourite teacher. Look after my children mum they are special._

 _If your dad has got re-married please give her a chance he deserves a chance at happiness. Who knows you might like her as a stepmom. Cherish the time you spend with them you never know when it will be too late. I hope you get half brothers and sisters. I always believed in a big family. So I hope you are with Sev and your brothers and sisters soon so you can be._

 _Know that James and I will always try and protect you from Haven. We might be able to give you warnings. So watch out for them._

 _The amulet that came with this letter connects you with Severus he can find you wherever you are with it. Don't loss it!_

 _I love you Harry and know that James does to he is proud to be your stepdad. Hang in their baby and Sev will come to you._

 _Know that James and I will be watching over you._

 _I love you all my heart._

 _Love your Mother_

 _Lily Rose_ _Snape-McGonagall-Evans_

Harry had tears coming down his face. He grabs the amulet tightly with his good hand. He prayed that the real Severus Snape would come for him and love him...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Children and Five more

**Chapter 2: First Children and Five more**

* * *

 _Seattle, USA_

* * *

Severus appears outside the children's orphanage. He needed to find were Ryuga, Ryder, River, Robin and Marian were in. This was his first stop. He goes quickly inside.

"Can I help you?" a lady asks

"I am looking for my sons and daughters. They were placed here over 12 years ago. I just recently learnt which orphanage he was placed in. They are quintuplets", Severus replies

"What is your children's names?" the lady asks

"Ryuga, Ryder, River, Robin and Marian", Severus replies

"Oh I remember them nice kids but they didn't find a home they wanted to stay together. We can't even separate them they always find away to be together. We had to place him in a foster home. I will send someone to collect him. But first have you got their Birth Certificates?" the lady asks

"Yes right here", Severus says handing her the right one that came with the letter from Lily.

The lady looks at it and picks up the phone.

"Yes this is Georgie Mable from the orphanage I need you to pick up one five foster kids. Their dad is here and has all the proper paperwork….Their names are Ryuga, Ryder, River, Robin, and Marian they are in the Sanderson home", the Lady says

The lady hangs up the phone and smiles at Severus.

"I have his social worker picking him up. They should be here in an hour", the lady says

"Thank you for your help. I will wait", Severus says taking a seat

An hour later a man comes in with 3 boys and 2 girls that had to be Severus's sons and daughters. They all looked a mixture of Lily and him. They were carrying his stuff in an worn trunk that looked like the Ilvermorny School Trunks. At least Severus knew his child had been taught magic.

"Dad!" Ryuga, Ryder, Robin says running to their father's open arms

"Dad!" River and Marian says and run to give him a hug after the boys

"I have missed you all", Severus says hugging them tight, "How did you know it was me?"

"The letter mum sent arrived two days ago with this pendent. I knew you would come", Ryder says smiling

"And we kind of remember you", River says smiling

Severus smiles and hugs them again.

"Excuse me Mr Snape we need you to fill in some paper work before we can let you go with your sons and daughters", the lady at the counter says

"Of course. Kids wait here. This will only take a minute", Severus says gently getting out of the hug and going to the counter.

After an hour he had full custody of his sons and daughters thanks to compulsion charms to give the kids to him fast without a fuss. They left the orphanage happily. Severus quickly shrunk their trunks in an alleyway so they couldn't be seen.

"Do you want something to eat before we pick up your other brothers and sisters?" Severus asks his children

"Yes please Dad. They didn't feed me much in foster care", Marian replies

"Yes I heard foster care is bad. Let's have some McDonalds then we will go and pick up your other siblings", Severus says walking to the local McDonalds

They quickly order and eat Severus learnt a lot about his children. They went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ryuga was good at Potions and Charms. Ryder was good as Defence and Charms. River was good at Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Robin was good at Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology and Marian was good at Arithmancy and Healing.

Once they were done Severus gets out the letter to see who was closest to get. Tiberius, Zara, Ziggy, Ziva, Sicily and Cesar.

"Let's go get your siblings", Severus says taking Jervis's hand and apparating out of Seattle…

* * *

 _Vancouver, Canada_

* * *

Severus and the teens appear outside the Vancouver Orphanage.

"Let's go in and find out where your sisters and brothers are", Severus says

They all follow Severus into the Orphanage.

"Can I help you?" an elderly lady says

"I am looking for my daughters Zara, Ziggy, Ziva, Sicily and my sons Tiberius and Caser they are sextuplets. Here is the document proving they are my children", Severus says handing over all their Birth Certificate.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I will have someone collect her now. You may seat and wait, it should not take more than an hour", the lady says

"Thank you we will wait over here", Severus says taking a seat with his sons and daughters

They talk about little things before a lady comes in with six teens.

"Daddy!" Sicily says

"Sicily", Severus says hugging Sicily tightly

"I missed you", Sicily says letting go

"I have missed you too", Severus says

"We have missed you too Dad", Tiberius, Zara, Ziggy, Ziva and Cesar say

Severus hugs all his children tightly. With each set he got he felt the hole in his heart healing.

"Mr Snape we have paperwork to fill in", the lady says

"Right. Ryuga, Ryder, River, Robin, Marian these are Tiberius, Zara, Ziggy, Ziva, Sicily and Caser these are your siblings", Severus says introducing his children to each other

While Severus does the paperwork the Quintuplets and Sextuplets were getting to know each other. Half an hour later Severus once done picks up his children's trunks and walks out. And he shrinks them when they are out of sight.

"What magical school did you go too?" Severus asks his Sextuplets

"I went to Masterson School for Witches and Wizards here in Canada", Zara replies

"You will have to show me what you learned after we get the rest of your siblings. Let's get the Undecaplets next they are in Portland. Hold on tight", Severus says taking his children's hands and apparates out…

* * *

 _Portland USA_

* * *

Severus takes them all to the Portland orphanage. And pick up Chrysanthemum, Bluebell, Magnus, Charlemagne, Lotus, Dandelion, Freesia, Forest, Ivy, Cherry and Myriad quickly they reunited and fixed up all the paperwork at the orphanage. And they could leave. Now it was time to get the 16 children, Harry's part of the total of 17 in 1980 ...

* * *

 _Montana, USA_

* * *

Severus picks up Fitz, Louis, Diego, Dingo, Eclipse, Endeavor, Venice, Cyprus, Violet, Saga, Orca, Eugenia, Kaleidoscope, Petal and Delta at there orphanage wasn't very good. But they had survived the experience. Time to get the next lot...

* * *

 _Los Angeles, USA_

* * *

Severus and the others all appear in front of the Los Angeles Orphanage. They go in and up to the counter. They find a man behind it.

"How can I help you?" the man asks

"I am looking for my children Joseph, Nicholas, Esma, Iliad, Juniper, Lincoln, Roosevelt, Balthazar, Ebony, Acacia, Thirrin, Zoey, Julia, Artemia, Apolla, Oskan, Silas, Pandora, Ember, Amber, Costal, Dawn and Duck. Here is all the paper work", Severus says handing him his children's magical Birth Certificate.

"They are here at the Orphanage. I will take you too him", the man says gruffly

"Thank you. All of you stay here don't go outside. I will be back in a minute", Severus says firmly

"Yes dad", they all say

Severus follows the man up the stairs to a room with a group of children in it. He knew instantly these were all his.

"This man says he is your father. Pack your stuff you are out of here", the man growls

Severus snarls at the man who was talking to his children like that.

"I think I will lodge a complaint with the police. I am sure you don't treat these kids well. Leave now and I won't press charges", Severus growls

"Fine. Take that brats out of here. While you are at it take the other five brats with you", the man says

"Bring those five 'Brats' here and I will be the judge of that", Severus snarls the man quickly leaves to get the other five.

Severus turns to his children and smiles.

"Dad", they say

"My sons, My daughters. Come here I have missed you", Severus says

They all go over to their father and give him a hug.

"Mum said you would come", Esma says

"She was right. Now get your stuff your siblings are waiting for us at least maybe half of them. I haven't got the others yet. Do you go to Ilvermorny?" Severus asks as he helps his son pack

"Yes I do. I know some of my siblings but didn't know that they were my siblings", Costal says

"Have they been good to you?" Severus asks

"Yes. They ae nice. They help me out from time to time and I do the same", Oskan replies

"Here are the five brats", the man says pushing three girls and two boys into the room.

Those three children looked like Remus. But he had to be sure.

"Leave", Severus growls at the man

The man quickly runs away.

"Do you mind if I do a spell of the both of you? I think I know who your father is", Severus says softly to the boy and girl

"Ok", the boy says softly

 _"Identitas Revelis - Parentis Revelis",_ Severus says pointing his wand at them

Romulus James Lupin, Lupa Hope McKinnon-Lupin, Lucas Sirius Lupin, Crescent Marlene Lupin and Calypso Lily Lupin. Parents Remus John Lupin and Marlene McKinnon.

"You five are coming with me. I know your father. I am your Uncle. My name is Severus", Severus says gently

"Ok. Anything is better than here. We will be back with our stuff in a minute", the five kids says going too their room

"So they are coming with us?" Julia asks

"Yes. They are your cousins. I think I know who put them here. I won't let that happen again", Severus declares

That's when a raven Patronus comes in:

" _I am at your place with my kids. Where are you? I love you Sev hope you aren't in trouble", a woman's voice says_

"Who is that?" Derek asks

"My wife. No one knows we are married. You will get to meet her when we go home", Severus says as they leave the room with his children and Lupin's

The others teens were waiting for them and smile at their brothers and sisters and look confused as to who the other five were.

"Good to see you again", Ryder says

"You to everyone", Joseph replies smiling

"Who are they?" Endeavor asks

"They are Romulus, Lupa, Lucas, Crescent, and Calypso your Uncle's children. So be nice to them. I am going to sign the paper work to adopt them", Severus says

They all introduce themselves. Even though some of them went to school together they had been only acquaintances. Barely knowing each others names.

"Great you are getting along. I have decided to take you all home then get your other siblings. Now let's go outside and I will make a Port-key", Severus says walking out of the Orphanage with his kids.

They go into an alley close to the orphanage.

" _Portus"_ , Severus says grabbing a hula hoop, "Everyone grab hold it will take us to my Island were we all will be safe"

Everyone takes a hold and in seconds they are on the Island grounds.

"Wow", the all say

"This is Prince Island your ancestors home now our home. There are 6 floors plus a ground floor. The 6th floor has 50 bedroom and bathrooms attached. The 5th has 40 rooms with bathrooms, 4th Floor has 40 bedrooms and bathrooms attached, 3rd Floor has 30 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms and 5 studies, 2nd Floor has 30 bedrooms and 14 Bathrooms and 6 studies, 1st Floor has 30 bedrooms, 7 Bathrooms, 2 studies, second floor of the two story library, Ground Floor has 10 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, first floor of the three story library, 3 studies, Dinning Room, Kitchen, Living Room. Then there is a Sub Basement that is a Potions Lab. Then the Basement that is a safe play area. There are a total of 230 bedrooms here. The grounds have 3 greenhouses, Pool, 1 Quidditch Pitch, Owlery, Large Pond and as you can see large gardens. Also a forest and of cause the beach and ocean", Severus says as they walk into the house

"It is beautiful dad", Violet says smiling

"Sev?" a woman's voice says coming into the big hall way

The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked kind that put the children at ease.

"Sera. Read this it will explain everything", Severus says handing her the letter from Lily

Sera gasps reading it and tears up. When she gets to the part of Lily accepting her. She was truly honoured. She makes a promise to Lily to always look after her children as her own.

"So these are your children?" Sera asks finishing the letter and handing it to Severus

"Yes only nearly half of them. I am showing them their rooms then going to collect some others of my children. Kids this is my wife Sera Shakira Davidson Snape", Severus says, "Sera these are… And these are Remus Lupin's children Romulus, Lupa, Lucas, Crescent and Calypso"

"I am glad re-married", Tiberius says

"Us too", the kids say

"Thank you. You are all very sweet. I can't wait to get to know you all", Sera says smiling, "How old are you Romulus, Lupa, Lucas, Crescent and Calypso?"

"We are 16", Romulus and Lupa say

"We are Lucas and Crescent we are 15", Lucas and Crescent say

"I am 14", Calypso replies

"You will fit into this family very well", Severus says thinking of his big family

"What do you do Sera?" Saga asks

"I am a healer", Sera replies

"Who are your kids? The Patronus said you had kids", Lincoln asks

Just as he says that two kids come running into the room.

"This is Helen Victoria Davidson Snape she is 11", Sera says patting the blonde hair and brown eyes one

"It is good to meet you", Helen says slyly

"And this is her twin Dayna Lee-Anne Davidson Snape", Sera says patting the other twins head she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, "And these are Raven Sera Davidson Snape who is 12"

Raven had black hair and brown eyes

"And this lastly is Penny Sophie Davidson Snape she is 13", Sera says

Penny had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"These are my children…and their cousins your could say… ", Severus says introducing his children too his step-children

"Are they staying here with us?" Dayna asks

"Yes. It is safe here. Dumbledore can't reach us here", Severus replies

"Why do we have to hide from him?" Helen asks

"I will tell you later. Let's help Sev get his kids settled in. I take it you want them on the 5th and 6th floors?" Sera asks

"Yes. Let's get moving", Severus says taking them up the stairs and pointing out things to them

Till them come to the 5th floor.

"Here is your room Lupa", Severus says opening the door

The room was just plain white with a king bed, desk, chest of draws, and a closet and a door which Lupa assumed lead to the bathroom.

"What colours do you want your room?" Severus asks

"Purple and gold please if that is not too much trouble", Lupa says

"It isn't", Severus says raising his wand and the room becomes Purple and Gold with her name on the door in gold lettering.

They go to the net door.

"This is your room Crescent what colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Gold and silver please", Crescent says

"Very well", Severus says

They then to Calypso's room Gold and red.

"Now next is Romulus's room. This is your room. What colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Blue and Bronze please", Jack says

"Done", Severus says smiling

Lucas's room was red and silver.

"Thank you Uncle Sev", Romulus, Lupa, Lucas, Calypso, and Crescent say

"No problem lets go to the 6th floor now", Severus says leading them up to the next

"You're welcome. Now let me show you Sera and my room and the Penny, Raven, and twins separate rooms", Severus says

Severus then gives all his gids a room of there own and decorates for them the colours they wanted. They had never had a choose before and Severus was determined to give them something special. They follow him down the hall to a door which says Penny.

Penny opens the door and her room was purple and pink.

"Do you like it?" she asks

"Yes we do", Petal replies

"Next we have Raven's room", Severus says leading them one door down

Raven's room was black and purple. Then are lead back out to Helen's room.

"This is my room!" Helen says opening the door

The room was Pink and Gold and was full of toys.

"Nice room Helen", Kaleidoscope says

"Thanks. If you go through there it is my sisters room. We have adjoining rooms", Helen says leading them into Dayna's room.

Dayna's room was Pink and Silver and she had a lot of toys like her sister.

They leave Dayna's room they go down the hall to the door that says Severus and Sera.

"This is my room. When the door is locked you're not allowed in there. When it is unlocked you knock first. But you all are always welcome", Severus says smiling

"Yes dad", they say

"Now while I am at it I can tell you. You can use your wands here. The Ministry can't trace them here", Severus informs them

"My wand is an old wand that they had lying around", Lotus says

"So is mine", Ryuga says

Many of them nod in agreement.

"Mine isn't in Canada they have a special fund for this", Tiberius says

"I will get you all new wands and we will go shopping for new clothes when I have gathered you all together. Now we have 15 house elves. One works in the greenhouses, three work on the grounds, the other 11 work around the house. Biddy!" Severus says

A house elf immediately appears.

"Yes Master Severus?" he asks

"These are my children... These are my nephews and nieces Romulus, Lupa, Lucas, Crescent and Calypso. Kids this is our head elf Biddy", Severus says introducing them

"Pleasure to meet you young Masters and Mistresses. I will be glad to serve you", Biddy says

"Go tell the others about them and have them introduce themselves when they are free", Severus says

"As you wish Master", Biddy says bowing and apparating away

"Now I am going to get more of your brothers and sisters. Will you be ok here with Sera, Helen and Dayna?" Severus asks

"Yes. We will unpack and explore", Ryder says

"Ok. Be careful. I will be back in a couple of hours. I will see you then", Severus says kissing Sera before leaving by port-key

"Do you what help unpacking?" the twins ask

"You can if you want", Orca says

"Let's do this. Daddy will be awhile", Helen says

Sera smiles as they all go off to unpack and the twins to help. This was going smoothly so far…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Adopted Kids and Surprises

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Adopted Kids and Surprises**

* * *

 _Houston, Texas_

* * *

Severus used his amulet to find the house where he was sure the Octuplets were. He quickly knocks on the door. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes opens it. With 3 boys and 4 others girls with her.

"Dad!" she says rushing to him

"Daughter. I have missed you", Severus says kissing her forehead

"I have missed you too. I am Israelia. I have my stuff packed so do we all", Israelia says

"I am Israel", Israel says smiling with brown hair and brown eyes

"I am Mystic", Mystic says, she had black hair and brown eyes

"I am Mystery", Mystery says, she had black hair and brown eyes

"I am Stefano", Stefano says smiling, he had black hair and blue eyes

"I am Adelaide", Adelaide says smiling she looked just like Stefano

"I am Christopher", a boy says looking like Israel

"And I am Mercy", Mercy says softly looking like Mystic.

"Let's explain to our adopted parents what is going on", Israelia says leading him inside

"So this is your Father?" a woman asks

"Yes I am. My name is Severus. What are your names?" Severus asks politely

"I am Jacky and this is my husband Bob Newman. We adopted the Octuplets 12 years ago. They told us a couple of days ago that you would be coming to take them away. We agree to give you custody you are her father. They have already packed their bags. They are ready to go", Jacky says

The Octuplets each go over to Jacky and Bob and hugs them. While Severus takes the trunks that were at the doorway and shrink them.

"Goodbye. Thank you for taking care of me", they each say smiling going over to Severus

"It was are pleasure. Look after yourself. And maybe write to us once in a while", Jacky says

"Will do. See you later", Mystic says as they leave the house.

"Where are we going next dad?" Mystery asks

"To get your adopted siblings. Hold my hands and I will apparate us there", Severus says holding out his hands

They nod and take his hands and Severus apparates them out of Houston…

* * *

 _St Louis_

* * *

They pick up the adopted twins there. Both Alexander and Alexandra were very happy to see their father and their siblings…

* * *

 _San Diego…_

* * *

Here they pick up the adopted triplets Matthew, Halt and Meghan after they say goodbye to their adoptive parents…

* * *

 _Jacksonville…_

* * *

Here they pick up the quadruplets Mackendra, Mackenzie, Mackenna and Mackayla. They eagerly ran into their adoptive fathers arms saying they were so glad he finally came for them…

* * *

 _Several Places later.._

* * *

 _New York, New York_

* * *

They had picked up Ash, Essence, Gaius and his twin Caius, Letizia, Tristian with his triplets Christian and Caspian. Next was Victoria, Porche, Asriel, Mercedes. Then Ingrid, Romeo, Arizona, Alaska, Nebraska and Raffy.

Now they were getting the last ones.

"Let's go get your siblings", Severus says to them

They smile and follow their father.

"Excuse me", Severus says to the woman who was sitting down

"What do you want? All these children are hopeless cases we even have four freaks. So don't waste my time", the man says

Severus grinds his teeth together. He was really angry.

"I am here to claim my children Arthur, Astraea and Astra and I want to look at those four 'freaks' you called them. If you know what is good for you, you will just lead me too them", Severus growls

The man looks frighten and quickly leads Severus to the bedrooms. This place was falling apart. Severus was going to make sure all these children get better homes. He is lead to the first room were a girl with long black hair and green eyes, the same with the other girl and boy sat they looked up at their arrival.

"Daddy!" Astra says rushing and hugging her

"You're safe now princess", Severus says kissing her forehead

"Dad!" Arthur calls hugging Severus

"Daddy!" Astraea says hugging Severus tightly

Severus then turns to the man.

"Go and get those four other children and bring them here. If you lay one hand on them I will know", Severus threatens

The man quickly goes away to get the three kids.

"These are your adoptive siblings…", Severus says introducing them

Each off them introduce each other. Some having seen the others at Ilvermorny.

"Let's pack we are leaving here after I have taken care of business", Severus says

"We don't have much. We have no money", Astraea replies

"Do you know about magic?" Severus asks

"Yes. We go to Ilvermorny. They just found a wand for me and old robes", Arthur says

Severus grinds his teeth.

"I will buy you your own wands and new robes and other clothes. From looking here you don't have much", Severus says

"Yeh we don't. We can't wait to go home with you", Astra says softly

That's when the man comes back with four the same age children. Two were girls and two were boys. One hand Black hair brown eyes, other had blonde hair and brown eyes and the last one had black hair and brown eyes. Severus couldn't believe it they looked like. No it couldn't be. He will have to check.

"You are done. Leave us we will leave all together in a minute", Severus says glaring at the man

The man quickly leaves leaving them alone.

"They are from Ilvermorny", Raffy tells her Dad

"My name is Severus. I am not going to hurt any of you. Do you mind if a do a parental spell on you and a name spell?" Severus asks gently

"I guess so", the middle one says

" _Identitas Revelis - Parentis Revelis",_ Severus says waving his wand

The first came up with Xanthia Minerva McGonagall, Next was Dakarai Franklin McGonagall, Grace Judy McGonagall and lastly Tommy Darren McGonagall. For parents it read Minerva Judith McGonagall and Douglas Prewett.

They were Minerva's children. He couldn't leave them here. He was going to take them with him. They were his children's Aunts and Uncle. since they were related to Lily even if it was only half. He would look after them till he could tell Minerva the truth.

"Which is your room? You're coming with us. I know your real mother", Severus says gently

"Mum didn't abandon us?" Grace asks

"No she didn't. You will have to talk to her about that. Let's pack your things and get out of here", Severus says as the McGonagall's lead them to their room.

Severus signs the adoption papers for Xanthia, Dakarai, Tommy and Grace soon they were out of there.

"Let's go to my Island. Everyone take a hold of the Port-key", Severus says holding out a very, very long length of rope.

All the children grab the port-key and they begin spinning and they land on the Island grounds.

"This looks amazing", Alaska says looking around

Severus gives them the information on the house as they walk in. Where they are meet by the others.

Severus introduces the two groups.

"Don't worry these are your family too. Xanthia Minerva McGonagall, Dakarai Franklin McGonagall, Tommy Darren McGonagall and Grace Judith McGonagall. The McGonagall's are your Aunt's and Uncle but for now they are you cousins", Severus says introducing everyone.

Everyone says hi and Severus decides to take them all to their room. They land on the fourth floor. "This is your room Xanthia what colours do you want?" Severus asks gently

"Is this all for me?" Xanthia asks

"Yes. What colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Red and Gold please", Xanthia replies quietly

Severus waves his wand and the room re-decorates. He taps his wand on the door and Xanthia's name appears on it in gold writing.

"Thank you", Xanthia says

"It is my pleasure. Do you all want adjoining rooms you McGonagall's are triplets?" Severus asks

"No we will be alright. We are aloud out of bed when its night?" Dakarai asks

"Yes. But use it wisely. Don't lose my trust otherwise you will get punished", Severus says

"Ok Severus", Grace says

"You can call my Uncle Sev if you like", Severus says nicely

"Ok Uncle Sev where is my room?" Dakarai asks

Severus leads them to a room across the hall to other big room.

"What colours?" Severus asks

"Purple and Blue", Dakarai replies

Severus raises his wand and waves it changing the colours of the room and tapping the door that now read Dakarai McGonagall in Gold letters.

"Thank you", Dakarai says

"It is no problem now Grace your room", Severus says leading them to another bedroom, "What colours?"

"Light purple and silver please Uncle Sev", Grace replies

Severus shows the other kids to their rooms. And decorates them how they ask.

Now all he had to do was get Harry and hopefully explain and apologies for his actions these past couple of years…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
